


Make It Real In My Mind

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, more belly rubbing huzzah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick does the thing where he’s insecure and Harry doesn’t know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from these but I'm back! Yay? also I've been reading all of your comments and I'm the idiot that just realized how to reply to them so yeah I'll probably do that tomorrow oops! I really appreciate the support!!

The boys lounged across the many couches in Liam’s living room, settling down after a burst of laughter sparked by one of Zayn’s jokes. Harry had been on paternity leave for several weeks and they already missed his presence in the countless promo interviews. The friends had just wanted to spend time together while they still could.  
“Ooh that was a big one. Getting strong in there little guy.” Harry shifted into a more comfortable position so he could soothe his bulging belly. He looked back up to see 4 pairs of eyes watching him carefully. “Uh, do you guys wanna feel them kick?”

Suddenly he was surrounded by 4 boys, jostling each other to get closer but still being careful not to hit the baby. The eager glint in their eyes showed real emotion and excitement for the pregnancy that couldn’t be faked. After the brief scuffle, Niall gently placed his hand near Harry’s belly button where the last kick had happened. Zayn, Liam and Louis then moved in to put their hands around and hopefully feel a kick from their friend’s baby.

“Oh!” Louis’s eyes lit up as Harry made a slightly pained expression. The kick had been particularly strong, as if the baby knew it was surrounded by family. Each boy laughed, feeling more connected than ever as they all returned to their respective couches. However, Louis plopped down right next to Harry and cuddled in close, wanting to be as close to this miracle of life as possible. His best friend was having a baby and he couldn’t be there all the time but he could be there now. They continued to tell tales of crazed fans and interviewers until there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Liam jumped off the couch and hurried to the door.

“Right, so I’m holding this pile of Oreos and this girl’s mum is screaming trying to get me to sign them but she doesn’t have a pen and-“

“Hiya boys!” Nick interrupted Zayn’s sentence as he walked into the room and his eyes locked in on Harry sitting with Louis’s arms wrapped around him. “Sorry to steal your most precious cuddlebuddy but we have an appointment with the doctor.”

“Right! I almost forgot. Bye guys. I’ll see you for dinner on Friday round ours?” A chorus of agreement came from around the room and Nick ushered Harry into his coat and out of the door.

Once they were in the car Harry finally got a chance to look at Nick properly. His large hands gripped the wheel tighter than usual and his general body language was pinched and stiff. What’s wrong?” Harry inquired.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. You’re tense. Are we running late?”

“No.”

“Have I done something?” Harry’s face looked worried that he might have caused a problem unknowingly.

“No of course not!” Nick relaxed and stopped resisting. “It’s just, watching you and Louis together I always feel like a second choice. You guys were so close, so fast and I just sort of showed up one day.” The car was quiet as both men thought over what had just been revealed.

Harry cleared his throat. “Do you really think that?”

“I mean, yeah. Sometimes it almost seems like he could have been the father- OW!”

“Nicholas Grimshaw! I can’t believe you’ve felt like that and you didn’t tell me! Sure Louis is my best friend, but he’s not the one who helped make this baby. He’s not the one helping me every step of the way and he definitely isn’t the one I go home with every night. I love you, you idiot.”

Nick focused on the road ahead of him but the lines on his face smoothed out as he relaxed. They pulled into the lot outside of the doctor’s office in comfortable silence. He turned to Harry and spoke. “I guess I just never understood why you’d choose an old, chubby, washed up DJ when you’re surrounded by beautiful boys all day.” Harry punctuated Nick’s statement with a soft kiss.

“I chose my super hot, famous and talented DJ boyfriend because he’s funny and amazing. You would love him, I think. You have a lot in common,” Harry smiled.

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

“I do, yeah.”


End file.
